Star light trip
|song= Star light trip |image= Star light trip.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=ArS |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 18 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Kusakabe Torahiko, Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Amabe Shiki matataku hoshizora atsumetara kimi ni okurou koishiteru shinjiteru kimi wo harukana tabi e tsureteku yo tameiki hitotsu morashita kimi onaji you ni tsudzuiteku hibi kamigata wo kaetemitari itsumo to chigau jibun wo mainichi wa wari to shiawase demo tokidoki wa boukenshitai ne sonna toki taikutsu nante sasenai ze kimi wo tsureteyuku Star light trip matataku hoshizora atsumetara kimi ni okurou koishiteru shinjiteru kimi to egaita mirai e matataku yozora ga furu machi e to kimi wo tsureteyukitai boku to kitto koisuru yorokobi setsunasa aru ga mama ni kimi to nara ikeru kara kitto harukana mirai e matataku hoshikuzu wo hanataba ni shite kimi wo tsureteyukitai boku to harukana tabi ni derunda |-| Kanji= Kusakabe Torahiko, Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Amabe Shiki 瞬く　星空　集めたら 君に送ろう 恋してる　信じてる 君を遥かな旅へ連れてくよ ため息一つ漏らした君 同じように続いてく日々 髪型を変えてみたり いつもと違う自分を 毎日は割りと幸せでも 時々は冒険したいね そんなとき 退屈を　させないぜ 君を連れてゆくStar light trip 瞬く　星空　集めたら 君に送ろう 恋してる　信じてる 君と描いた未来へ 瞬く　夜空が降る町へと 君を連れてゆきたい 僕ときっと恋する 喜び　切なさ　あるがままに 君とならいけるから きっと遥かな未来へ 瞬く　星屑を花束にして 君を連れてゆきたい 僕と遥かな旅に出るんだ |-| English= Kusakabe Torahiko, Momoi Kyosuke, Tobikura Akio, Wakaouji Raku, Orihara Hikaru, Amabe Shiki Once I collect the twinkling starry sky I'll present them to you We'll fall in love, trusting each other As I take you to a faraway trip You, who heaved a sigh Are spending monotonous days Trying to change hairstyle To look a bit different from usual Although everyday is actually quite fun Sometimes we just felt like having an adventure, right? At such times I won't let you feel bored As I'll take you to a star light trip Once I collect the twinkling starry sky I'll present them to you We'll fall in love, trusting each other To the future I painted with you The town where twinkling night sky fell upon Is where I'd like to take you As surely, we'll fall in love With joy and sadness be as it is If it's with you, I feel that I can do it Definitely, to that faraway future Making bouquet out of the twinkling stardust I'd like to take you with me Together, onto a faraway trip Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|287 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|408 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|611 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:ArS Category:Songs Category:Regular Song Category:Raku Wakaouji Category:Shiki Amabe Category:Hikaru Orihara Category:Akio Tobikura Category:Kyosuke Momoi Category:Torahiko Kusakabe